The Last Task
by Kakashi500
Summary: Sequel To Ignored Love: "Sasuke, what's going on?" "What do you mean?" "Don't play dumb," She scolded me, "You've been gone a lot these last few days, you won't even tell me why."


**The Last Task**

_I love you, so will you do me one favor?_

The wind blew through my hair as I stood at the graveyard. I stared down at the tombstone and my heart felt heavy for a few seconds as I remembered the day she died. Cancer had killed her and I still feel I never really got to say goodbye to her. She had passed away three years ago on this day and I just had to visit her grave just to tell her that I love her. After all, my mother loved me.

My clothes were all black, as if that is surprising. Black jeans, a black t-shirt and a black trench coat that I left open as my hands were tucked into the pockets of my jeans. This is the attire I wore nowadays since I'm an investigator at the precinct downtown. A pair of sunglasses rested over my eyes to block them from the sun. Now that I got out into the investigating world, I've been called more and more because they say I'm one of the best there is.

"Sasuke." I was stopped in my thoughts when I heard _her_ call my name.

I turned to see Sakura and in her arms was our one year-old daughter and a small bag. I couldn't help but let a smile spread its way over my lips as she walked over. I removed my glasses and set them in my pocket and took Mikoto from her and held her up. She looked so much like Sakura and I but there was a little bit of her grandmother in her as well. Her clothes were a pair of black pants and a pink long-sleeved shirt, her shoes were just a black pair of slip on shoes.

Sakura wore a black button up shirt which she stole from me and a pair of blue jeans, she looked beautiful, even if she was just wearing something so simple.

Mikoto giggled as I brought her closer to me and touched my nose to hers. I looked to Sakura and she smiled at me before wrapping her arms around my waist to give me a hug.

We had planned to meet out here, we were going to go to the park a little ways away so Mikoto could get some time outside. I held Mikoto in my left arm so she rested against my chest as Sakura grabbed my right hand and we walked down the sidewalk, this is going to be a great day. Just like every other day is

* * *

Sakura laughed at me as I chased Mikoto around the park, ever since she learned to walk she's been starting to run which resulted in her falling a few times. But she's just as stubborn as I am, so she just kept getting up and running again. I tried to stop her and I don't know how she did it, but she managed to dodge me and run the other way.

"Run Mikoto, give him some exercise." Sakura yelled out with a grin on her face.

I sighed with frustration but there was a smirk on my face the entire time. When I finally grabbed Mikoto and picked her up she laughed and giggled at me when I tickled her. I kissed her cheek and walked back over to Sakura who was sitting on the blanket she had brought to lay on the ground so we could sit on it.

Sakura laughed when I sat down with Mikoto still in my arms since our daughter was still giggling. I shook my head at her and stood her up on the blanket. She almost came eye level to me but she was still a little smaller. She touched my face and I could only smile at her, she was so goofy just like her mother.

I watched as Sakura reached into the bag she brought and pulled out something I knew all to well. My camera. She handed it to me and I could only smile at her. She really had thought of everything when she came to meet me out here.

"Ready for some more pictures."

"If I must," I faked being bored with it.

"Oh knock it off Sasuke."

I smirked and stood up before I switched on the camera, I aimed it at Mikoto and called her name, she turned to me with a surprised look and that's when I hit the button and captured her expression. Sakura came into the picture with Mikoto by standing behind her and resting her head lightly on her shoulder.

I took another picture then Sakura came over to take the camera from me and told me to take one with Mikoto. I nodded and picked her up and held her close to me.

"Alright Mikoto, look at mommy." Mikoto followed my hand as I dropped it and looked at the camera, that's when Sakura took the picture.

I never thought I'd have a life like this.

* * *

Three hours at the park seemed like it was longer. But Mikoto enjoyed it she was smiling and laughing the entire time and as I stare at her sleeping form in my arms, I began to realize how lucky I really am. If I never gave Sakura that second chance or even the first chance, than my daughter wouldn't be laying in my arms right now.

We arrived home, and no it isn't the same house Sakura and I lived in before. We kind of had to get a new one thanks to the new members of Fang and Raven's family. We had nine Siberian Huskies and they needed a large space to run around in. Sakura didn't want to part with any of the puppies so we ended up keeping all of them and it took awhile before they were trained thanks to Sakura and I.

We still lived in the same city just moved into a bigger home with a bigger yard. Well, it was close to my father's house I didn't want to be too far from him, he needs company every now and again since my mother passed away. In fact he has watched Mikoto a few times when Sakura and I went out.

I walked up the stairs of the house to put Mikoto in her bed, she still slept in a crib like bed but it was bigger with taller walls so she couldn't climb out. After I laid her onto her stomach with her head facing to the side I leaned down to kiss her forehead before slowly leaving the room. I found Sakura in the living room lying on the couch I walked over to her and sat down at her side and leaned over her.

"Hey babe, you alright?"

Sakura looked at me. "Yeah, just thinking you know."

"About what?" I asked her curiously.

"I don't know, you, Mikoto...just everything that I have now." She smiled.

I smiled back and leaned down to kiss her, she reached her arms up to wrap them around my neck and pulled me deeper into the kiss. She opened her mouth to allow me entry and our tongues battled like they had so many times before. She moved her hands to my chest to take my coat off but that's when my cell phone suddenly rang. I leaned up.

"Fuck." I reached into my pocket and pulled it out and looked at the caller ID, it was the precinct. "Damn it."

"Its work isn't it?" Sakura murmured sadly.

I kissed her again. "Just hold that thought, I'll finish up quickly and be back here before you know it." I whispered huskily into her ear.

She shivered before she giggled. "Alright, hurry up." She gave me her puppy dog eyes and I kissed her on the lips again before standing up and giving her a quick wink before answering my phone.

* * *

Leaving the house I walked outside as I talked on the phone. Apparently there was a new development in a case I had been working on the last few days. It concerned the murder of a five-year old girl, there were several possibilities; one it could have been a pedophile rape crime; two an unwanted child that the parent beat to death.

There were more possibilities but I had already ruled out those and was left with the two options. The policeman said they had found fingerprints at the place the girl was found, I was to head over to the owner's house. I got into my Camaro, yes I had finally finished fixing it up, I was glad to have my car back.

Starting the engine, I put my seat-belt on before pulling out of the driveway and heading down the road. It only took about thirty minutes until I arrived at the home of the suspect, that is after I went to the precinct to get the search warrant so I could search the home if need be and got out of my car. I had my gun tucked into a holster on my side, it was covered by the coat I wore so hopefully this guy didn't see it.

After I rang the doorbell, he opened it and he didn't look any older than I did. When he saw me, his eyes widened and tried to immediately shut the door, I pushed it open as he started yelling at me and throwing things at me. I managed to dodge the flying objects and grabbed his arms to push him against the wall.

"Let me go!" He shouted at me.

"Did you rape Takahashi Mai?" I asked him flat out.

He seemed to freeze at my statement, one mistake all guys like this make. The twitch of his mouth told me otherwise as well, which is also another mistake. He bit his lip and turned his head a little.

"I know you did," I stated.

"How did you find out?" He asked fearfully.

"You're muscles are tensing, your mouth is twitching, other than that you told me just now."

"What?!"

"You are under arrest for the rape and murder of five-year old Takahashi Mai," I deadpanned as he sighed out when I cuffed his hands together. "I just want to know one thing, why would you do such a sick thing?"

"I don't know, I couldn't stop myself," He muttered.

"That's a bullshit answer." I growled out as I grabbed my radio. "Sasuke, requesting back-up, I have the rapist and murderer in custody."

I nodded when the man answered and said that they would be here in a few minutes. I pushed the man outside and held onto his arm to wait for the other police to arrive. Sometimes this job wasn't so bad, just like now, I am taking a sick pedophile off the streets. I just couldn't imagine how the parents of that little girl must have felt when they found out.

If she were my daughter, I wouldn't hesitate to go out and catch the son of a bitch that did it to her. I shook my head, I couldn't imagine Mikoto in that position either and I know would protect her with my life, just like I would die to save Sakura.

* * *

I arrived back home a few hours later, I came home to the smell of, chicken? I don't know, but as soon as I walked into the kitchen after removing my coat, I spotted Sakura cooking dinner. Mikoto was sitting in a high chair at the table playing with a toy Sakura and I bought her on her first birthday. Since Sakura's back was turned to me I stepped forward when Mikoto looked to me. I held my finger to my lips so she would keep quiet but she just smiled.

I went up behind Sakura and before I could scare her she suddenly spoke up.

"Don't even think about it Sasuke."

"How did you know?" I asked her and went to lean against the counter next to her.

"I should know you by now, and it doesn't help that your daughter suddenly turned quiet." She grinned and looked at me before continuing with what she was doing.

I sweat-dropped before turning to Mikoto who laughed at the expression on my face. I raised a brow at her and walked over to her place at the table. And then looked down at her as she glanced up at me with an innocent expression before she laughed again.

"And what are you laughing at missy?" I began to tickle her as she cried out with laughter and began fidgeting.

I stopped and sat down next to her before I began messing around with her, I touched her nose like I had so many times before, it always made her smile and laugh. Sakura turned to me and smiled at what I was doing, she shook her head before she grabbed some plates and began filling them up with the food she had cooked.

I stood from the table and decided I would help her, I grabbed a bowl and cut up the chicken for Mikoto, into small pieces that she couldn't choke on. Then I grabbed some of the vegetables and cut them up into small pieces as well. Sakura watched as I grabbed a fork that we had bought got her, its points weren't as sharp as a regular fork, this one would prevent her from poking herself.

Sakura set the two plates on the table and sat down as I followed after her and placed the bowl on the tray of Mikoto's high chair. She looked at me before she reached into the bowl to grab the food with her hands. I laughed at her, she never likes to use the forks, she likes to feed herself too, she gets mad sometimes if she can't grab the food herself.

After dinner Sakura took Mikoto to give her a bath before she went to bed. I cleaned up the kitchen and put the leftovers away. Once I had done the dishes I wiped off the counter and threw any trash away before shutting off the light and heading to the back door. As soon as I opened the door I was bombarded by dogs.

I didn't think all of them would be outside, they had a dog door that they could come in. There were five bedrooms in this house, so Sakura and I turned one of the ones downstairs into a room for them. It had several water bowls, food bowls and dog beds with a lot of toys, but they were house trained already so we didn't have to worry about any cleanups except if they came in muddy, which is why we had taken the carpet out and replaced it with tile.

They were clean now, Sakura and I had given them a bath yesterday and I am amazed that they hadn't gotten dirty while being outside. After I locked the door I walked towards their room as they ran inside, they knew it was time for bed, and just like children they all tried to find the best spot to sleep. Tomorrow was my day off, so maybe I'll take them to the park or something.

Once they were settled I shut off the light and headed upstairs to see Sakura putting Mikoto, who had fallen asleep, into her crib. I walked over to them and watched our daughter turn a little in her sleep before finally settling down. Sakura grabbed my hand and held it as we watched Mikoto sleep.

"You know what?" Sakura began.

"Hn."

"I still can't believe we're parents, I feel like this is a dream."

"Its not," I stated as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

I kissed her on the forehead before we turned to leave the room. Once Sakura and I got into our room she shut the door and leaned against it with a smirk on her face. I raised my eyebrow at her as she stepped forward and ran her hands over my chest. It was a habit she picked up to let me know that she wanted _something._

"So...about earlier..." She stated slyly.

"Yeah..." I trailed off with a smirk on my face.

She kissed me softly on the lips before moving down to kiss along my jawline then made her way to my neck. I shivered at her touch and sighed out with content. I loved the way she made me react with a simple kiss like this.

"And I _was _going to take a shower," I mumbled.

"Who says you can't do this and take a shower?" Sakura grinned.

She pushed me into the bathroom as a blush came to my cheeks, I talk about her blushing when we did this before but now I'm doing it. Jeez, she really is rubbing off on me. I can't say I don't like it though.

Sakura lifted my shirt from my chest and threw it to the ground. When she touched my chest again I flinched as she giggled at my reaction.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" She giggled.

"Your hands are cold." I muttered embarrassingly.

"Sorry." She laughed.

I grabbed her hands in mine and placed them against my cheeks. I stared into her eyes and smiled, its funny, ever since Sakura had Mikoto I've been smiling a whole lot more. Not like me at all, but I just felt happy ever since Sakura and I brought Mikoto home from the hospital, things just changed for him. I saw everything in a new perspective.

"You're sure you want to?" I asked her as she nodded.

Her hands dropped from my face as I undid one button at a time on the shirt she wore. Once I undid the last one I slipped the shirt off her shoulders and let it slide to the floor. Moving to the shower I turned on the water and leaned against the glass door of the walk in shower stall. She reached to my waist and unbuckled my belt before unzipping my pants.

I copied her actions and our pants were sent to lay next to our shirts. I kissed her again and moved my hands to unclasp her bra then let it drop to the floor. The warm water from the shower was beginning to fog up the mirror as well as the bathroom. We removed our last articles of clothing before we stepped into the shower.

Shutting the door I felt the warm water hit my back, Sakura blushed slightly when I pressed her against the shower wall. I leaned down to nibble on her lip before fully kissing her. I let my hand trail down her chest and ran my finger along her nipple before sliding my hand down her side and then to her thigh.

Letting my hand linger against her curls her breath hitched in her throat before I allowed my finger to enter her core. I moved my finger around in a circular motion before I added another as she moaned out, before she was about to reach her first orgasm, I removed my fingers. She looked at me with a look of disbelief.

But her breathing became more ragged when I knelt down in front of her. I placed my hands on her hips and allowed my tongue to enter her folds. I felt the water rush over me as I continued to lick and play with her bud with my tongue. She shivered when she came into my mouth, once I licked up her juices I stood back up and kissed her on the lips again.

"Ready?" I whispered into her ear.

"Not just yet," She said with a sly smile.

She reached down to touch my hard length and I gasped when she gave me a light squeeze. I bit my lip to stop myself from groaning when she knelt down to take me into her mouth. I ran my hands through her hair as I leaned my head back, I was losing my mind from what she was doing to me and it was only her that could make me feel this way.

Once I came into her mouth she stood up and smirked as my face was red, I know that for a fact, I could feel it burn and she could only giggle. I shook my head at her and brought her body close to mine to kiss her roughly on the lips. I pulled away as she whispered to me.

"I'm ready now. In fact, I need you Sasuke." She breathed into my ear.

I nodded as she maneuvered herself and spread her legs. I placed myself at her entrance and thrust into her as she gasped out when I slid deeper into her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and moaned when I thrust against her again and again. I groaned out as her walls tightened around me, sending shocks of pleasure through me just like so many times before when we did this.

I moved my head up so I could kiss her on the lips as I continued to thrust into her. I felt her moan into my mouth as she gasped from the way I moved within her. And couldn't help moaning out as well when I felt her walls clench around me whenever she had an orgasm. She opened her mouth so my tongue could explore around only to end in a battle with hers. She broke from my lips when she spoke up.

"Oh Sasuke, faster, please." She begged me.

I shifted my stance and thrust into her faster like she had requested.

"How's this babe?" I whispered into her ear before a moan escaped my lips.

"Yes, ah Sasuke, don't stop." She moaned out as she gripped my shoulders tightly.

"Ah Sakura," I panted.

I reached to kiss her on the lips and then kissed down her neck to leave another mark, I always made sure it was fresh, she was mine and I dare anyone to take her away. Her nails dug into my skin when she groaned out with pleasure, it didn't hurt but there were still going to be marks later on, but what can I say I love when she does that.

I felt myself reaching my peak and I think Sakura was as well, she screamed out again when I threw my head back as I came for the last time. Her legs loosened from around my waist as I held her up, our breathing was ragged as she unwrapped her legs from my waist when I pulled out of her. I kissed her forehead and then her jawline before going back up to her lips.

"I love you." I told her.

"I know you do," She smirked, "And I love you too."

I smiled at her as I grabbed body soap and spread some on a wash rag before rubbing it along her shoulders. She sighed with content and leaned against my chest. The warm water was relaxing, and I'm surprised it was still warm despite having just sat there for the time Sakura and I were doing our activity.

* * *

Sakura and I finished washing up and got out of the shower then got dressed after we dried off. I was dressed in a pair of black sweats, I didn't wear a shirt nowadays, it gets too hot sometimes. Sakura wore a knee-length nightgown on, it was black with white faded into the darker color.

We headed into the bedroom and crawled into the bed, she snuggled against me as she rested her head against the crook of my neck. She told me laying in this position helped her sleep and to be honest it was the same for me.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah."

"Never mind."

"What?" I asked wanting to know what she was going to say.

"I just really appreciate you being here with me."

"I'm always here Sakura and I always will be." I stated.

"I know you will." She wrapped her arm around my chest and closed her eyes.

I kissed her on the forehead.

"Night." I whispered to her.

"Night." She managed to say before she fell asleep.

I sighed with content and closed my eyes and let myself fall into a deep sleep. One I know would be peaceful.

It was around two in the morning when I heard crying. I sat up quickly and wiped my eyes, Sakura stirred next to me and I turned to her.

"Go back to sleep Sakura I'll go check on her."

"Thanks Sasuke."

I got out of the bed and left the room to head to the room next to ours. I walked in to see Mikoto standing up in her crib, she was crying again but when I went closer to her bed she stopped and looked at me. Her tears tugged at my heart strings and I picked her up when she reached her arms out for me.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" I asked her even though she couldn't answer me back.

She sniffed as I held her against my chest and let her head rest against my shoulder with her forehead tucked into the crook of my neck. I rubbed her back in a comforting manner and she quieted down until she fell asleep. I heard someone appear behind me so I turned around to see Sakura.

"What are you doing up?"

"I don't know, I just felt like coming in here, besides I can't sleep without you next to me."

I smiled at her as she looked at Mikoto. "She's asleep."

"I think she may have heard something and it shook her awake, that or she had a bad dream."

"Well, she's asleep now thanks to you." Sakura smiled at me as I carefully put Mikoto back into her bed and covered her up.

Sakura wrapped her arm around my waist as we watched our daughter sleep.

* * *

I sat in the kitchen, Sakura was still asleep, I didn't want to wake her up yet, since she might be sore after what we did last night. I shook my head, there was something nagging at me and it was something I had been wanting to do for awhile but I just didn't know how to do it. That's why I called and asked Juugo to come over, you was someone I knew I had to ask.

I nearly jumped when the doorbell rang and I went to answer it, hopefully Sakura didn't hear it, I really don't want her to know what I was up to. When I opened the door Juugo stared at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

He just chuckled.

"What?!"

"You. I heard how tired and happy you were on the phone, you and Sakura were up to _it_ again weren't you."

I blushed and punched him in the arm.

"Just shut up, I'm sure you're just as guilty."

He instantly turned quiet and glared at me.

"Ha, see."

"So what is this about, aside from you sounding tired but happy, I also heard some worry in your tone." Juugo glanced at me curiously.

"You're married, so I was wondering," I paused before breaking and just saying what was on my mind, "How the hell do you propose to a woman?"

I started twitching when Juugo began laughing at my question as I turned bright red.

"Juugo stop it!"

"Fine fine, look Sasuke, it's different for all women, you need to take her somewhere.." He struggled for the words.

"Romantic," I suggested for him.

"Yeah, but also somewhere familiar you know," He explained to me.

I thought about it for a few seconds.

I think I know just the place.

* * *

I feel bad, I have been gone from Sakura a lot lately, with work and setting up what I planned to do for the proposal I just didn't notice how much time I really was spending away from her. But I was approached by her today and she didn't look too happy with me. Shit.

"Sasuke, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," She scolded me, "You've been gone a lot these last few days, you won't even tell me why."

"Sakura I know I just-"

"Is there someone else?" She asked with sadness in her tone. "Are you seeing someone else?"

"What?! No?! What made you say that?" I questioned.

"You're never here and you always seem to be sneaking around, what the hell do you expect me to think?!" She yelled and I was grateful that Mikoto was visiting with Sakura's parents at the time being.

"Sakura listen to me." I grabbed her shoulders.

"Sasuke just tell me, are you done being with me?" She was on the verge of tears and I hate that I did it.

"Sakura do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I want to."

"You can't say you want to, you have to give me a straight answer, yes or no?"

She looked into my eyes and she nodded her head. "I do trust you Sasuke, I just feel like you're hiding something."

"Well I haven't been all honest with you lately, but there is a reason and if you want to know it, you'll need to meet me at the beach no need for a a swim suit, just come in your normal clothes."

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"There's a reason Mikoto is with your parents."

She nodded. "When do I meet you?"

"Today, around six o'clock just before the sun goes down."

"Okay."

She looked at me with questioning eyes but I just looked away a gesture saying I wouldn't spill anything of what I had planned. She ran up the stairs I assume to get ready, it was nearing six o'clock already. I grabbed my camera and the tripod that would allow me to set up the camera for the picture I had planned.

* * *

I stood at the beach, I had just finished setting up the camera in the perfect position. It was set up high, higher than I am so it could be slightly angled towards the ground with the sun setting behind it. On the ground written in rocks was the question I had been waiting to ask Sakura and I think I finally go it perfected.

I heard footsteps behind me and I quickly turned around to see Sakura, she was beautiful just like always, she was wearing a pink dress that had thin straps that rested on her shoulders. The dress itself came to about knee length, she looked amazing. I spoke to her so she would keep her attention on me until I was ready to show her the set up.

"Sasuke." She smiled.

"You were wondering what I was doing these last few days and I'm about to show you." I grabbed her hand and led her down to the spot I had set up.

The spot we stood in was in the camera's view so when the camera took the picture which was in a minute or two I pointed to the spot on the ground where the rock where laid out into a question. I know its probably not the best way to ask but I couldn't help but feel it was. Hopefully she thought so as well.

"Just look there and read it."

She looked to where I had pointed and I could hear her gasp before she turned to me. I was already on one knee with the ring in my hand. When she covered her mouth with her hand that was when the camera snapped the picture. It was a one shot deal, hopefully it came out like I had wanted it to.

"Sakura, I know I don't say it a whole lot, but I love you with everything I have. If it hadn't been for you I would still be the same old cold and lonely person I was before. You brought new light into my life and you made me hopeful when things were bad. We've been through the good times and through the bad, now I'm asking you to share the rest of your life with me." I paused and looked her in the eye. "So as the aligned rocks say, will you marry me?"

I saw Sakura start to cry before she knelt down to me and threw herself at me as she yelled out her answer.

"YES!"

I fell to the ground when she tackled me. She kissed me on the lips as I smiled and kissed her back. Things were going to get better. And I know Sakura and I would make it in this world that seemed full of so many couples getting divorced. But I knew she wouldn't let this be over, just like I wouldn't let it be over.

* * *

The picture came out great, we used it for the cover of our wedding invitations. The picture was of me kneeling to propose and her shocked appearance with her hand over her mouth. The words "Will You Marry Me?" stood out next to where Sakura and I were as the sun set behind us leaving orange glows over the sky and the ocean.

When Sakura saw it she was surprised and was way excited to have it made into a large picture. It now rests above the fireplace in our living room. When Mikoto grows older I know she'll end up wondering what it is. That's when I can proudly say that was the day I asked the love of my life to marry me.

We had taken a family picture with Mikoto, its now a picture that sits next to my proposal one. I can't help but think there will be more to come, no, I know there will be more to come in our future together. As long as Sakura is there by me to face it, I know we can make it.

The wedding, was great and amazing, my only regret was that my mother couldn't be there but I know she is with me in spirit. All of our friends were there, her parent, my father and all of our other family members. Let's just say it was crowded.

The honeymoon was even better and its not just because Sakura and I did _it_ again. But because of the time we spent together just enjoying the other's company.

My last task was to ask Sakura to marry me, but... its never really the last task is it? Not when your wife tells you she's pregnant with your second child.

My last task will be when I see my children grow up and begin their own lives, but right now, I need to focus on being the father I always wanted to be and the one I always knew I would be.

Life never just gives you nothing, its the ones that work for it that get something out of it. If Sakura hadn't come into my life, I probably never would have found my happiness, because she was it.

_You said yes, I feel complete_

**A/N That's it, Ignored Love is officially done thanks to this sequel, now I must work on the other stories, please read and review.**


End file.
